A Creation of Hope: The Hatch
by MrSunbro
Summary: How did the mysterious hatch that opens when all hope seems lost come to be? Who or what devised a means of escape for the last man standing from an almost assured death?


You want to hear the tale of the Hatch, of how it came to be? Fine, gather round and listen to my rambles.

I will be the first survivor to fight back, to show the Entity that we won't lie down and die. I have one simple goal: find a new way to escape, giving hope to the last man standing, there will hope for them. The issue is getting that hope to them. What I'm planning requires warping the Fog itself, altering the very structure of the trials themselves, I will bend it to my command. To do this however I need a way to manipulate it, and I know of one person who can: The Nurse. She moves through it like it is nothing and seems to be powered by it, the black mst at her feet tell me so.

I went through countless trials after my plan was conceived, biding my time, waiting to hear her screech. After many grueling ordeals against the other killers I finally heard it, the wail that is supposed to instill fear, but instead fills me with courage. What I am about to do is suicidal, but what's the point ot not have fun when given the chance right? She closes her fist to teleport, most likely warping the Fog "in her" to let her move through it, become part of it for a short period of time. Well she won't be the only one. Right when the trial started I coordinated with the only other person I know stupid enough to try this: Vigo. He kept making noise so she would come over. Once she did they started a chase, her screeching and most likely believing he wanted to die.

I was right behind her, following so close. She blinked again, only to be slammed with a wooden pallet, giving me my one shot at this. I leap up onto her and grapple her, her waling becoming ear piercing. She clutches her fist to blink, but before she can close it I lock hands with her. I feel a surge of power through me, something cold and horrifying, but powerful at the same time. She throws me off her into a tree. She starts hovering over to my limp body, ready to put me on a hook. As usual however, Vigo is there smiling with a flashlight, I wish I could see her face. Once I get off I start to run.. Sort of.

As I run I leave the fog behind me like she does, only I feel faster than normal, far more powerful, but I can feel it fleeting, I have to act fast. She is focused on that crazy old bastard, letting me get to work. I can feel the mist cringing back at my attempting to change it so I exert everything I have, still nothing. I get a new idea and rush over to a completed generator. I can feel the Fog in me burning, as if the light from, well, the lights makes it hurt to be in.

I use its weakness to make it obey me, finally getting somewhere. I try out my theory and it works to perfection. The Nurse wills herself through the Fog, she commands it to do so, so I command it now as well. I will it with all my might to tear itself open, to create a hole in the ground. I can feel the entire ground shake, the moon itself turns red, something bad is about to happen. I focus with everything on that hole in the ground.

I channel all my hope, all the light around me, the darkness within me all the reality around me into the beacon of hope we always need: a simple trapdoor. Suddenly the moon turns normal, and the ground is no longer churning, and I can see it before me. A simple metal trapdoor with a keyhole and nothing else. The air feels different now, almost as if something is trying to speak. I begin to hear whispers, most likely IT about to kill me in the trial. Instead of my soul I can feel the Entity being… happy?

I feel my mind being assaulted if only for a brief second to understand this feeling. The rules have changed, the trials will be much more entertaining for it, it gives us hope while it will feed on it. It allowed me to create this hatch, it knew all along. By the time the gates are open no one has died and everyone has left, except for me. What kind of inventor doesn't want to try their new toy out? It springs open once everyone has left for reasons I can't really explain it flings open and and I hop in. The next thing I know is I'm at the campfire, alive and "well". I can feel that dark energy leaving me,. Since the Entity knew my little plan I doubt it will let me have anymore fun.

Oh well, hopefully I won't be the only one to mess with it. I see a young boy coming towards the fire, perhaps I can teach him to deal with the hooks, teach him to be a saboteur of sorts. Old Alex still has many plans up his sleeves, I just need others to do them for me.


End file.
